Thank You
by Sabrina-nee
Summary: AU: "Just wear the goddamn t shirt already or those stupid boys out there will gawk at your ugly body!" NOT YAOI! Gender Bender Fiction! Female Natsu – Gray pairing.


**Don't forget to vote on Sabrina's crazy poll ne! :D**

**Like Sabrina's FFN Fan Page www . facebook pages / Fan-Fiction / 359107180803138**

**Thank You**

**Ratings:** Rated T

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail® by Mashima Hiro

**Warning: **Gender Bender Fiction! Female Natsu – Gray pairing

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

Gray's eyes glided to the east while following the color pink and then his dark blue eyes strode to the west when a light blue color crossed his line of sight. He felt his cheeks burned hundred folds before faking a cough. Gray shifted his body before he blinked his eyes to the color red. Damn, so many colors! There were polka dots in color orange, a stripe black and white and Gray has to swallow hard trying to make a straight and unaffected face, if he was not careful and won't act natural he'll be caught by Erza, he doesn't want to be killed by monstrous strength of his red haired childhood friend, or even worst he'll get caught by—Gray blinked his eyes when his sight was blocked with an annoyed dark eyes.

He sweat dropped when he realized that a girl with pink curly hair that ended half of her back and was wearing an oversized camouflage designed t shirt—his t shirt actually—blocking his eye sight. Natsu had her hands planted on her slender hips with one cheek puffing out in annoyed manner while frowning her delicate eyebrows on him.

"I saw that, Mr. Pervert." She hissed.

Gray quickly avoided his guilty dark blue eyes away from Natsu's and then shook his head. "I don't know what you're talking about." He mumbled with burning cheeks.

Natsu scoffed and looked around the beach resort their friends decided to spend their summer break in. She pursed her lips together before forming a sly smile. "Wow, I really like that checkered two piece bikini that girl's wearing." She mused pointing a finger to the left.

Gray's eyes automatically jerked to the side where Natsu was pointing and started scanning for a checkered one piece bikini she was admiring but it was too late to realize that it was all just a trap to catch him off guard. What a sly girl!

He blushed before slowly looking up to Natsu; the latter raised an eyebrow giving him a knowing smirk. "I saw that." She repeated with taunting expression.

Gray twitched and huffed before crossing his arms in front of his bare chest. "So what? I was just looking."

"Looking or gawking?"

Gray tsk-ed. "Just looking." He annoyingly said before following a girl wearing a purple swimsuit.

Natsu rolled her eyes and shook her head again. "You really are a pervert, Peeping Gray." She sighed bemusedly.

"Na-chan! The water feels wonderful! Come on let's play!" Lucy waved her hands above her head.

Natsu waved back to her gal best friend. "Okay~!"

Gray was admiring his blonde friend when a flash of white t shirt passed her eyes; absently he glanced to Natsu and was shock to find her wearing a simple red two piece bikini. Yes, she was wearing a simple halter bikini but with her thin body and slightly tanned skin exposed in front of him, Gray felt his cheeks burning more than before.

"What the hell are you wearing?"

Natsu arched an eyebrow, perplexed at Gray's reaction. "Uhh, a bikini?" she answered, her voice trailing off, like she was talking to the dumbest man on Earthland.

"Like hell I don't know what that thing called!"

Natsu frowned and glared at Gray. "You're asking me, baka, what the hell is wrong with—humph!" she was caught off guard when the t shirt she took off awhile ago was now pressed against her face.

"Do you want to kill everyone's joy by showing off your ugly body full of baby fats?" Gray said while pushing the t shirt to Natsu.

Natsu snatched the t shirt from Gray's grip and gave him a left straight punch sending the poor brunet onto the white sand. "Who the hell has baby fats, huh?" Natsu asked dangerously while looking down at the beaten Gray.

Gray jerked his body and sit on the sand with crossed legs; even though there was a blood leaking from his nose, his face was adorned with light blush. He's still not comfortable of seeing Natsu wearing something girly like a two piece bikini. He's used of Natsu wearing baggy clothes because she's a bit tomboyish. Natsu, despite the perpetual scowl on her face, has a pretty face and slender body, which Gray was not willing to admit.

"Just wear the t shirt." He mumbled keeping his eyes away from Natsu. Gray keeps on glaring at any boys doing double take on Natsu. 'Keep your eyes off her or else.'—Gray's eyes were sending those messages that scared any boys who would look at Natsu.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"You're asking me? Why are you wearing inappropriate clothes?" Gray retort back while pointing at her bikini.

"Huh?" Natsu asked incredulously. "We're in a beach, Gray, it's only natural that I'm wearing bikini. What's inappropriate in that, dumbass pervert?"

"Just wear the goddamn t shirt already or those stupid boys out there will gawk at your ugly body!" Gray exclaimed, pushing his body off the sand and started walking towards their cottage, mumbling words like 'stupid woman'.

Natsu blinked her dark eyes at Gray's retreating back before realization dawn at her. A wide smile appeared on her lips later. "Thank you, Gray." She whispered before wearing the t shirt again. She looked at Gray's back one last time before running towards Lucy and the others.

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

**Sabrina's Musing Corner: **Sabrina is not a fan of YAOI or YURI but she's fond of gender bender (Naruko and fem Tsuna for example!) and this is her first attempt of making a gender bender story. Hoped you like it and Sabrina modeled female Natsu in a fan art she saw in Deviantart, please look over Sabrina's bio for the site :) and please note the Disclaimers okay? Ciao! PS: Sabrina will 100% update FA on June 1 :)

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

Well anyways, please support my story. Read and Review please.

_-Support my 'Fairy Avenue' , 'Fairy Babies' & 'Fairy Tail Academy' fan fiction as well-_


End file.
